


Go Slow

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Robert talks about a traumatic experience, Smut, Smut and Fluff, although not really, bottom robert, just pure filth, mentions of non con, prompt, references to rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron and Robert have been together for a couple of years and yet Aaron has never been able to top. And he wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Slow

It wasn't that Aaron didn't enjoy the sex that he and Robert had, he did. More than anything; he would get hard just thinking about the things Robert had done to him over the two years they'd been together. Aaron loved sex, especially sex with Robert and the things that he'd taught him since getting together. All except...Robert had never let him top. Aaron had tried time and time again to no avail. Robert wouldn't budge.

"What are you thinking about?"  
Aaron was lying in bed staring at the ceiling as Robert kissed his chest slowly,  
"You."  
Robert smirked and leant up to kiss him,  
"Me...What?"  
Aaron pushed a hand through Roberts hair,  
"Why won't you let me top?"  
Robert sighed and dropped his head onto Aaron's chest,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron pushed him back to look at him,  
"It's a fair question. I mean it's been two years. Is it me? You just don't want me?"  
Robert shifted,  
"No I just...I don't...I don't want that."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Why?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Does it matter? We have a good sex life don't we?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"You don't trust me?"  
Robert groaned in frustration and climbed from the bed,  
"Aaron...I don't wanna talk about this."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Hey, what-"  
Robert rubbed his face and grabbed his underwear,  
"I don't wanna talk about this."  
He picked up his clothes and walked out of the bedroom; leaving Aaron confused and alone in the bed.

"Hey."  
Robert looked up from his laptop.  
"Hey."  
Aaron leant against the doorway and twisted his hands together,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert got up and walked over to him; he pulled him into his arms and hugged him.  
"No. No I'm sorry. I..."  
He sighed and pulled away,  
"I...don't talk about it very often...ever actually."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert looked at him for a moment and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.  
"Rob?"  
Robert let out a long breath and gripped Aaron's shirt,  
"It uh..."  
Aaron grew concerned and rubbed his arms,  
"Wanna sit down?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No...No it's fine."  
He took another breath,  
"Come on. Sit."  
Aaron led him to the sofa and sat beside him,  
"Robert? You're scaring me."  
Robert looked at him,  
"No. No don't be scared. I'm sorry...I just...oh shit. Okay...I did used to...let guys top me."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Okay?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"One guy he uh...he took me home...he gave me drinks and we started screwing around. He said he wanted to do something kinky and I was up for it...we had sex a couple of times and we went to sleep....but when-when I woke up he was..."  
Robert rubbed his face as Aaron grew cold,  
"I just remember shouting at him and he held me down until he finished...the feel of it...the feel of him..."  
He looked away and took a breath before looking back at Aaron,  
"It's not you. It's not you at all. I love you so much and all I want is to give that to you-"  
Aaron put a finger against his lips,  
"Don't. Don't."  
He moved his finger and kissed him then pulled him into a hug,  
"You don't need to."  
Robert held him tightly; pressing his face into Aaron's chest as the man stroked his hair.  
"We need to talk about this though."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Do we?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Robert you were-"  
"No."  
He sat up,  
"I know what you were gonna say but I wasn't. It wasn't like that. We were having sex and we just-this is why I don't tell people about it. He didn't r-"  
He rubbed his face,  
"He didn't. Okay? I swear to you. I'm not covering or denying or anything like that. I dealt with it the way I knew how to, that's it."  
Aaron held his hands up,  
"I'm sorry. I won't push it anymore."  
Robert cupped his face,  
"I love you."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Love you too."  
Robert sat back down; his head on Aaron's chest as he reached for the remote and turned the TV on- signalling the end of the conversation.

SIX WEEKS LATER

Aaron stirred and opened his eyes; he smiled as soon as he saw that Robert was watching him,  
"You watching me sleep? Weirdo."  
Robert smiled gently and moved closer; pushing a hand gently through Aaron's hair.  
"I've been thinking."  
Aaron took his hand and kissed it,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Robert took a moment,  
"I want you."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Once a night not enough?"  
Robert pushed their heads together, his voice falling to a whisper,  
"I want you inside me."  
Aaron pulled away,  
"What?"  
Robert looked at him and shrugged,  
"I just-"  
"Is this because I pushed you?"  
Robert smirked and shook his head,  
"No...Not at all. I've been thinking and I just...Aaron I love you. So much. More than anything and I want to feel that with you. I want to share that with you."  
Aaron bit his lip and nodded,  
"You're sure?"  
Robert smiled and pressed a kiss against his lips gently.  
"What happened was years ago. It's time I just...I'm with you. I trust you with my life. I want this."  
Aaron nodded and pushed the hair from Roberts face,  
"If you really want to then we'll do it...but if you're doing it to make me happy..."  
Robert shook his head,  
"I want you."  
Aaron kissed him; rolling them over and deepening it until Robert chuckled,  
"Not right at this moment."  
Aaron smiled,  
"I know. Just had to kiss you."  
Robert smiled and brushed their noses,  
"You pick the night yeah? I trust you."  
Aaron moved and pulled Robert over to him as they fell back to sleep.

A- Tonight.  
R- Yeah? I was beginning to think you'd forgotten.  
A- Just biding my time. Don't be home too late yeah?  
R- I'll be home by six. Too early?  
A- No. See you later x  
R- Later x

When Robert walked in he stopped and looked around,  
"Hello?"  
He could movement in the kitchen and he walked in,  
"Hey."  
Aaron turned as he poured the wine and smiled; Robert walked up behind him and put his arms around his waist as he kissed his neck,  
"Hey."  
Aaron poured the wine and put the bottle down before turning his head and pulling Robert into a kiss,  
"How was work?"  
Robert smiled against his lips and kissed him again,  
"Fine."  
Aaron turned in his arms and held his shirt as he kissed him,  
"Got you a drink."  
Robert nodded,  
"I can see that."  
Aaron held Roberts tie between his fingers,  
"We can skip the drink? Go to bed?"  
Robert held his waist,  
"That eager to have me eh?"  
Aaron's face changed,  
"Sorry...we'll go slower. Forget-"  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him,  
"I think this speed is absolutely fine."  
Aaron smiled and took his hand,  
"Come on."  
He led him upstairs to the bedroom that was lit by candles,  
"Wow."  
Aaron's face grew hot,  
"Too much?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. Come here."  
Aaron walked over and kissed him again; slowly pushing his jacket from his shoulders then undoing his tie,  
"We'll go as slow as you want okay? Just say stop and I will. I promise."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I love you so much."  
Aaron smiled,  
"You too."  
Robert kissed him; pulling Aaron's lip into his mouth and cupping his ass as he walked them back toward the bed. He pulled Aaron's shirt up and off then started kissing his neck,  
"Hey. Who's in charge here?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Sorry."  
Aaron grinned and started unbuttoning Roberts shirt and trousers,  
"You're absolutely sure?"  
Robert laughed,  
"Aaron..."  
"Okay okay...just checking."  
Robert grinned,  
"Aaron I am absolutely sure I want you to please...please...fuck me."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Get on the bed."  
Robert finished undressing himself as Aaron did the same then climbed on to the bed before reaching for him and kissing him slowly; taking his time as they moved together and fell into a routine of kisses and moans. Aaron rolled them over until his was on top and then climbed to his knees as he kissed him, pushing him down into the pillows and working his way down his body; pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. He knelt between Roberts legs and reached over for the lube on the nightstand,  
"New one?"  
Aaron pulled the lid off,  
"Yeah. Supposed to tingle...or something I don't know. Reviews were good for a first timer."  
Robert frowned,  
"Uh...I'm not a first timer."  
Aaron shrugged as he poured a good amount onto his fingers,  
"Yeah but it's been...it's probably grown back so we need to act like this is your first time...sweetheart."  
Robert laughed and pinched Aaron's thigh,  
"Shut up."  
Aaron grinned and shifted so he could move Roberts legs. He kissed his way along Roberts thighs then moved back up to kiss him as he reached down and ran his fingers over Roberts hole; spreading the lube as much as he could before gently pressing a finger into him. Robert shifted and hissed,  
"It's okay...you okay?"  
Robert nodded and gripped Aaron's arm,  
"Yeah...keep going."  
Aaron kissed him deeply as he worked his finger inside; curling it to rub against his prostate again and again then pulling his finger free and pressing two in instead,  
"Oh....Christ."  
Aaron chuckled against Roberts throat and kissed him again as his fingers worked him open,  
"Okay?"  
Robert nodded, ignoring the sweat that started to trickle down his face.  
"You're okay...can you take another one?"  
Robert groaned and nodded,  
"Yeah. Slowly."  
He laughed suddenly and Aaron stopped,  
"What?"  
Robert pushed his head back; his mouth hanging open as Aaron rubbed his prostate again,  
"It tingles."  
Aaron laughed and kissed his jaw before pulling his fingers out slowly and pushing three in,  
"Agh...fuck. Stop. Stop."  
Aaron froze and Robert took a few breaths,  
"You okay? You wanna stop?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"No...No it's okay."  
Aaron pulled his fingers free and grabbed the lube; he poured more onto his hand and pressed his fingers back inside the moaning Robert. He dropped down and kissed his chest as he curled his fingers; pulling Roberts nipple in between his teeth then kissing and sucking the skin there.  
"Oh god...Aaron. Aaron. I want you."  
Aaron kissed his way back up to Robert lips,  
"Easy...gotta open you up first."  
Robert huffed and arched his back as waved of pleasure moved through him,  
"Oh...."  
Aaron smiled against his skin,  
"Feel good?"  
Robert gripped the sheets and moaned; pushing down on Aaron's fingers as he did,  
"You ready?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah, yeah...fuck..."  
Aaron kissed him again and pulled his fingers free; kneeling between Roberts spread legs and reaching over to grab the foil packet waiting on the nightstand. He opened it and rolled the condom on slowly before wiping his hands on the sheets and grabbing the lube again, he poured some more in his cock and smiled at the sight of Robert as he pushed his own fingers back inside himself,  
"Hey."  
He batted Roberts hand away,  
"That's my job."  
Robert smiled and moved with Aaron as he lifted Roberts legs over his shoulders then leant down to kiss him as he positioned himself and slowly pushed the head of his cock into Robert,  
"Sh....shit."  
Robert scrunched his eyes shut and Aaron froze,  
"Alright?"  
Robert let out a breath,  
"You didn't feel this big when you were in my mouth."  
Aaron smiled and waited a moment for Robert to relax around him before sinking further into him. Robert groaned when his hips finally met his ass; his ankles crossing behind Aaron's head and his toes curling. He dug his fingers hard into Aaron's hips and arched his head back where Aaron immediately attached his lips and began sucking and kissing his sweat coated skin,  
"Are you alright?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah...keep going."  
Aaron smiled gently and kissed him as he started to thrust his hips; pulling his cock out and then pushing fully in again.  
"You feel so good...so fucking good."  
Robert groaned again and reached up to kiss Aaron,  
"F-fuck me..."  
Aaron moaned and kissed his way across Roberts jaw before pulling away and pulling out slowly,  
"What-?"  
"Roll over."  
Robert pulled him down for a kiss then did as he was told; Aaron manoeuvring him so he was on his knees. He kissed Roberts back, moving down to his ass where he spread his cheeks and moved in to lick a stripe over his hole,  
"Oh...god."  
Robert turned his head and looked at Aaron,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron smirked at him and buried his face in Roberts ass as he kissed and licked the puckered skin; alternating between sucking him and then pushing his tongue into the man,  
"Aaron...Aaron...oh my god...yes..."  
He pushed his hips back to force Aaron's tongue further into him as Aaron stroked his cock then kissed his way down to his balls; sucking onto his mouth then moving across to work the other one,  
"Aaron...come on. Please."  
Aaron stroked his side gently,  
"Okay...I got you."  
He leant forward and kissed Robert gently then pushed back into the man and starting fucking him properly; gripping his hips and pounding into him until Robert was biting the pillow and sobbing in pleasure.  
"Shit...you okay?"  
Robert let go of the pillow,  
"Don't you fucking dare stop."  
Aaron grinned; shaking his head to rid the sweat that was moving steadily down his face.  
"I don't ever wanna stop. I wanna stay here...fuck...."  
He pulled Robert up and turned his head to kiss him; gripping his cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
"I'm gonna cum..."  
Aaron groaned and kissed him again; biting his lip as he stroked him,  
"Hold on...hold on."  
He let go of Robert and pulled out again,  
"On your back."  
Robert rolled over and gripped his cock,  
"What are you doing?"  
Aaron took the condom off and discarded it then settled between Roberts legs again,  
"You're so beautiful. Look at you...I fucking love you."  
Robert smiled up at him.  
"Come here."  
Aaron kissed him and gripped them both; stroking until they were panting into each other’s mouths and moaning.  
"You close?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Come for me. Come for me."  
Robert tightened his fingers in Aaron's hair and arched his back as he came in thick stripes across his stomach. Aaron stroked him through it before following suit and covering Roberts load with his own.  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron collapsed against Robert; chuckling into his neck,  
"That was..."  
Robert grinned,  
"Amazing."  
Aaron rolled off him and rubbed his face,  
"You okay? Was it okay...was-was I okay?"  
Robert rolled onto his front and kissed Aaron,  
"I'm perfect, you're perfect...Just wish I hadn't waited so long."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"Really?"  
Robert brushed their noses,  
"I love you."  
Aaron tucked Roberts sweat drenched hair behind his ear,  
"I love you too."  
Robert smiled gently and rested his head against Aaron's chest,  
"Thank you for taking it slow."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Any time."  
Robert grinned again and lifted his head,  
"We're doing that again right?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"Oh god yeah."  
The two men grinned at each other and fell into a rhythm of kisses; plans for the rest of the night flooding their minds.


End file.
